Masquerade
by MemoryThief
Summary: Cilla Hawke is conflicted by Fenris and Anders. And as usual they fight, but at a masquerade ball, this time.


Many words described the night, among them, horrible. He could admit the music was good, as were the drinks, but it was boring, and the masks were just insanely strange, and even with nobles wearing masks, he still knew of the looks he got because he was an elf, but also because of the markings. Why had Hawke made them all come? Was it supposed to be a nice thought or torture? That, he wasn't sure of.

"You look like you're about to sleep, elf." Varric commented, fiddling with his own mask. "Why don't you do something instead of just sitting on your ass the whole time. It's a party, have fun. You do know what that is, right?"

"He's just irritated he hasn't seen Hawke since we arrived. Isn't that right, Fenfen?" Isabela winked and took a drink of her liquor. She wore an eye patch instead of a mask, but it did suit her pirate life, but the one uncovered eye was seeming to gleam with it's normal look.

"I am not. I couldn't care less what Hawke is doing." he snapped. "Like I care." Isabela and Varric exchanged a look and grinned broadly.

"So you wouldn't mind if she were, oh I don't know, dancing with Blondie?" Varric questioned. "Because I'm pretty sure I saw them slow dancing on the dance floor just a little while ago."

"Oh yeah, I saw her. They seemed pretty...close, if you know what I mean." Isabela winked her uncovered eye. Fenris got to his feet and muttered under his breath as he walked off, Isabela and Varric watched him go, still grinning.

"We are so mean." Isabela snickered. "But I think it's a good thing. He needs a kick in the pants at points."

"Yes. Hawke's basically hit him on the head with a mallet and he still doesn't understand she really does care, even if they don't see eye to eye on everything." Varric nodded in agreement. "Now, let's get some drinks and see what happens." 

* * *

><p>Cilla Hawke smiled as she danced. She would have asked Fenris to dance with her, but he seemed to hate her, maybe she should give up on him. Anders was sweet to her, so kind and all, but...she couldn't decide. But she let the thought drift to the back of her mind as she continued dancing with the healer.<p>

The music was calm, and sounded like liquid silk it was so soft and smooth. It was perfect, yes, perfect. Nobles were dancing all around her in fancy outfits and masks, she seemed the most simple dressed woman there in her puffy golden dress and golden mask, Merrill had helped pick it out for her.

For once her mind wasn't cluttered with thoughts and troubles that she, the Champion, usually had to endure. And she enjoyed the dancing, moving like water, well, if water wore puffy dresses with high heels and a mask, at least.

"You dance well, Cilla." Anders complimented her. She looked at him with a small smile.

"Thank you, I used to take lessons when I was younger. And you're quite good yourself." she replied, the music began to pick up pace. The two mages moved fast across the floor along with the other nobles. Cilla's golden skirt flared and spun as they did and she giggled happily as her heels clicked against the flooring.

He spun her around then pulled her closer before dipping her, her hair nearly touching the ground, and then pulling her close again as the music slowed to an end. Another song started right away but the nobles began to take their seats, the crowd thinning out.

"Wonderful, thank you for the dance." Cilla told him. "It was amazing, Anders. I never thought-" before she was finished a growl came from behind her. Such a familiar, low and wolf like growl; Fenris.

"Abomination," the elf spat the word with venom. Cilla turned, she had never seen such an angry look in the elf's eye, but what else did she see in his gaze? Was it...jealousy? It seemed to be and it took everything she had not to say something. Things were about to get interesting.

"What do you want, elf?" Anders questioned with a glare. Fenris just gave a bitter, angry glare back.

"You were dancing with Cilla, why?" he answered the question with his own. Cilla looked between the two, maybe it wouldn't be interesting, it'd end up a catfight, she knew it would.

"Well you weren't, elf. And she did ask me herself. Other then that, it's none of your business." the mage retorted. "Anyway, she's just another mage to you, isn't she? One you'd rather be dead because you hate us all."

"Shut up, abomination. I...I never said I wanted her dead!" Fenris snapped, his skin faintly glowing from the lyrium. "Nothing else concerns you, I only wished to talk with Cilla."

"Hm, yes, probably yell at her. There are some of us who actually care about her, you know, some of us who actually get along with her too." Anders told him. "You tricked her and broke her heart, she doesn't need you, elf, she needs somebody who actually loves her for real."

"I may not always agree with her, but leaving was the hardest thing I've ever done, mage. You wouldn't understand." Fenris replied with a tone full of hate. Cilla wanted to interrupt and point out that she was standing right there, but she didn't.

"Well she has some sense then, yes? Not going back to you is a good move." the healer sneered. "You are just a selfish son of a bit-" before he finished he was cut off.

"Shut up!" Fenris yelled. "You understand nothing, mage!" He raised a fist, ready to strike, but Cilla finally interrupted, putting herself between the two.

"No! Neither of you will kill each other!" she cried. "Stop fighting, please. I...it's tearing me apart! I really do care for you both, I really do, I just...stop it!" she could feel the tears well up behind her eyes. She may never see eye to eye with Fenris, and she may not always agree with Anders, but she truly did care for them.

"Listen to me, I hate watching the two of you fight. My heart breaks when I watch because I care. I know, you don't get along but please, just one night can you just pretend to get along, for me? Hate each other when I'm not here, just don't fight now. I...just please don't." she suddenly felt much weaker and smaller then them. "If I have to, I'll pay you both to just pretend, I'll owe you a dance or something just stop this."

"Fine," Anders sighed. "Truce elf, for tonight only, and for Cilla." he extended a hand as Cilla moved to the side. Fenris' skin dimmed and he simply took the mages hand with a shake.

"All right, for Cilla." he muttered before taking his hand away and walking off. Cilla watched, smiling. She was glad they listened to her, because she had been honest, it tore her heart to pieces.

"I don't get what you see in him." Anders commented, Cilla turned to him, still smiling. She crossed her arms over her chest before replying.

"And he doesn't get what I see in you. Point being, I care for you both." she paused. "Come on, another dance then I want to just rest before going home. I mean, I still have to set out food for Panther. Oh, and I invited everybody over for some drinks afterwards. No manifesto writing, alright?"

"I suppose." he responded before taking her hand and leading her back onto the dance floor. Cilla smiled as a new song started once more and she danced again. Tonight, tonight had been a good night for her, despite the little blow out, but even with that, she honestly didn't care. She was too happy to care about it for once.


End file.
